


Hange's Experiment Series Episode 3: Return of the Kitty

by Doppel_Walker



Series: Hange's Experiments [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anime References, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cat, Comedy, Crack, Deja Vu, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Gen, Humor, Mentioned nudity, Original Character(s), Ouch, Plot Twists, Revenge, Swearing, Transformation, lots of ouch, lots of swearing, user cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppel_Walker/pseuds/Doppel_Walker
Summary: Armin found a kitty cat and decided to take care of it after receiving permission from Levi. But is this cat really worth the trouble...?PS: Karma is a rightful bitch...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Series: Hange's Experiments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569523
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...
> 
> \- Reader's age will not change.  
> \- Hange will be referred to as a female until Isayama-sensei finally reveals the gender.  
> \- Reader will mainly be female and has half to absolute no respect for Hange for all the trouble she causes and it's all for comedy.  
> \- There will be lots of swearing and some characters may be OOC (out of character).  
> \- It's advised to read the first episode Kitty Conundrum and all its chapters before reading this because they're related.

_Dear diary, I’m not sure if it’s for some reason but God decided that karma was due in order._

**-++++-**

Eren: Reiner?

Reiner: Oh hey, Eren. What’s up?

Eren: Have you seen [f/n]? The Commander was looking for her to help deliver some paperwork.

Reiner: No, I haven’t seen her since after I heard that she was called to help Squad Leader Hange this morning.

Just then, they heard footsteps. Turning their heads, it was Armin.

Armin: Hey guys, what’s going on?

Eren: The Commander was looking for [f/n] but she hasn’t been seen around since this morning.

Armin: Huh… That’s rather strange.

Eren: Err… Armin? Is that a cat you’re holding?

Eren pointed at the creature that was resting in his arms. It was small-sized but not too old to be a kitten. The moment it heard other voices, it lifted its head and let out a quiet yawn. It then looked to see where the source of disturbances came from.

Eren: Where did you find it?

Armin: I found it not too long ago in the mess hall. It was hungry so I fed it. After that, it kept following me around and well, you know… I couldn’t resist.

Eren: Armin, I understand that it looks cute and all but you know very well we can’t keep it around.

Armin: Yeah, the Captain will have your head off if he finds it causing a mess.

Eren: I know but… J-Just look at it!

  
  
The blonde boy held it out for his friends to see. Upon looking at it, their minds admitted that it was a beautiful cat. Perhaps the prettiest they’ve seen. It stared at them for a short while before opening its mouth to produce a super cute “nyaa”. It was too hard to resist as the hearts of the hardened guys have melted.

Eren: Well… Ok, fine. But we won’t be saving you if the Captain finds out.

Armin: Thanks guys.

He then put it down for it to stretch its legs.

Armin: Come on. Let’s try not to run into the Captain.

Cat: Meow.

It obediently followed him like a dog to its master. Eren chuckled and remarked on how his best friend was acting like a little girl with the cat.

**-++Mess hall, dinner time++-**

Armin stole quite some attention thanks to his new furry companion. While it may not be with him right now, it was clearly seen by everyone that it was eating by the corner peacefully. As expected by him, his time with the animal had to be cut short when a certain man of short stature barged in. Upon sight, everyone saluted.

Levi: Where is it?

His cold voice sounded. Armin obviously had fear in his eyes. He thought to himself that he should’ve got ridden of it sooner when he could or at least keep it outside where it wouldn’t cause any commotion.

Levi: Do I need to repeat to you deaf brats? Where is it?

Armin: W-Where is what, s-sir?

Everyone looked at the blonde with wide eyes. He was trying to maintain his composure while hiding his fear. If cats could think and sense it, it should understand that he was trying to buy time for it to escape. Trying not to look obvious, he has been shifting his gaze at it once in a while, only to stop and stared to his front when the Captain was dangerously close. The creature did indeed sense it and sneaked away.

Levi: I heard that someone brought a cat in.

Armin: A c-cat, s-sir?

Levi: Naturally, I do not tolerate such creatures if they will mess up the place.

Armin: I-I-I never seen any at all, sir!

Levi: Oh? Then explain whatever was sitting by the corner of this room.

"Shit" was the only word he could think of. He knew very well that his superior was well-versed in the arts of lie-detection but he never expected it to be done in such quick manner. As fear hit upon him, he quickly turned his attention to the corner where the cat was but noticed that it was gone.

Armin: (Smart move but the bowl is there… Shit… Got to think!)

Levi: Well?

The captain’s voice brought him back to face him. Just when he was about to call his bluff, everyone’s attention was diverted upon the distinctive squealing of a certain squad leader.

Hange: Eeeeee! There you are! Aren’t you the cutest thing in the world?! Ooh ooh ooh! I don’t know who’s cuter! You or my titan babies!?

Fear struck the boy deeper into his chest when his furry friend was found out by none other than Hange Zoe. Levi kept his stoic face and went up to his eccentric colleague.

Levi: Shitty glasses, are you the one who brought this cat in?

Hange: Hmm? Maybe? Maybe not?

Levi: You know full well I do not tolerate hair all over the place.

Hange: Oh, don’t worry! This particularly kitty here is the smartest thing in the world! In fact, she’s even potty trained!

Levi cocked one of his eyebrows in suspicion. Hey, when it comes to Hange, it could be about anything!

Levi: Potty trained?

Hange: Yep, she would actually go to the toilet and do her business! I’ve seen her do it!

Levi: Nobody needs to know that you’ve seen a cat use a toilet and take a shit.

Hange: Oh, oh! And the best part is that she’s as smart as a human and I decided to name her-

Cat: Rreow…

Hange: Huh?

The sound of the growling cat stopped Hange from speaking any further. Judging by its expression, it was glaring at the squad leader with a pair of most displeased eyes. Without warning, it gave out a loud hiss and meow before baring its claws at the one holding her.

Cat: RRRREEEEEEOOOOOWWW!!

Hange: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! NO! NOT AGAIN! I SAID NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE AGAIN!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!

Everyone stared at the poor squad leader’s plight with wide eyes. Even the Captain changed his usual demeanour to match with those around him. Surely and truly, this particular event triggered a faint memory in his mind. As the pained screams of his colleague continued, he could only looked at his own hands and felt that his fingers had a slight urge to rake at something. Déjà vu? The feeling was rather familiar, to say the least but it was something he couldn’t recall. Nevertheless, it was labelled unimportant to his life and was brushed off in an instant.

The continuous screams of Hange and angry meows of the cat had urged Levi to look at them again, albeit annoyed. Said person has gained a good few scratches on her face and arms. Seeing his colleague cowered against such a creature commonly acceptable to human eyes, way smaller than a titan but possibly a lot more devilish than the mindless beings he fought everyday in his military life was somehow rather… amusing.

Keeping his stoic face, he walked towards the cat and squats before it. Upon sensing his presence, the cat stopped its attacks and faced him. What it did next amazed everyone in the room. It sat down on its hinds in the most upright position it can handle and with a bit of effort, it managed to bring up its right paw to put it over the middle of its chest and meowed. A loud gasp escaped the mouth of Krista who failed to contain it with her hands. After a short staring competition, a rare but unseen smirk crossed his lips.

Levi: To think that I got saluted by a cat, amusing… If you’re willing to put shitty glasses in her place, then you can stay. A good scratch from you should keep her in line.

Cat: Meow.

Hange: Shorty, that’s just mean!

Cat: Hiss!!

Hange: Eep!

Suddenly from behind the Captain, a meek voice rang out.

Armin: U-Um… Excuse me, sir…?

Standing up and turning around, he faced Armin. Again, the whole room had their eyes on him.

Armin: I-If you’re allowing it to stay then… Then l-let me take responsibility of taking care of it!

Everyone knew full well that it was hard to decipher Levi’s unflappable demeanour until he spoke his mind. Armin dared not to blink the moment he locked his sky blue orbs upon the steely greys of his superior. It was as if he meant to pour out his seriousness through the mirrors of his soul.

Cat: Nyaa.

The tension of both guys was broken abruptly. Armin felt something brushing around his boots. Looking down, the cat was rubbing itself around his legs. Upon noticing that it got attention, it meowed. Looking back at the Captain, his back was already facing him. “As long as there are no hairballs in this castle” was all he said before walking off. As soon as he was out of sight, the boy fell to his knees as if he was finally freed from a spell. The cat went up to him and purred as it rubbed its soft fur against him. A sigh of relief was heard by the majority of the cast; the biggest one coming from him.

Armin: Thank God… I thought we were goners…

Cat: Meow?

Armin: I’m fine. I’m glad that you will be too but that means you really need to behave.

Cat: Nyaa!


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, our hero Armin and his new feline friend survived Levi and he has even so graciously allowed it to stay if it would keep Hange in line. But what other events would entail as time goes by?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

It was a hard day of training for everyone, both superiors and cadets. As dusk began to grow, the evening sun turned to a beautiful rose orb in the sky. Armin was just resting beneath a tree with the cat beside him.

Armin: If only we can all enjoy the sunset without having to fear of titans…

Cat: Meow…

Armin: Hmm… I know that titans don’t go for anything else but humans so you don’t have to fear.

Cat: Meow…?

Armin: Well, I don’t know whether you can understand me but I wish that you can be by my side when the whole war is over.

Cat: Nyaa.

As if understanding him, it went by his side and nuzzled upon him, purring as it earned a gentle stroke on its soft fur.

Armin: Let’s get back in. I need to take a shower.

Cat: Meow.

Complying with its caretaker, it followed him back into HQ. Trotting along in the hallways, a movement from elsewhere alerted it. Sensing something amiss, it sharpened its eyes to the source of the feeling. Looking back, Armin didn’t seem to notice that it has stopped moving and continued his way to the showers. Its instincts told it to go the other way and it ended up at the girls’ side showers. Hearing movements, it quickly hid itself from sight.

Krista: You know Sasha, I feel a bit jealous that Armin gets to take care of the cat. I wonder if he’ll let me play with it during our free time…

Sasha: Well Krista, I think it’s just fair that he found it first.

Krista: But Squad Leader Hange said that she let it in first so wouldn’t that mean she found it first?

Sasha: I’m confused…

Ymir: No surprise from how simple-minded you are...

The cat checked that the coast was clear before popping out from its hiding place. Unfortunately for it, another sound of movement forced it to hide back. Peeping from behind the laundry basket, its eyes widened a bit at the sight of what was happening. An intruder, male and bald, managed to sneak into the entrance of the girl’s side showers. Silently and surely, he opened the door, just slightly and let his eyes indulge in the sight before him. The cat knew who it was and as if it was possessed by an urge for vengeance, it leapt out from its hiding spot to confront the intruder.

Cat: Hiss! Rreow…

Connie: Oh shi- Oh… It’s just you kitty. Go on now.

Cat: Hiss!

Connie: Err… Please go?

Cat: RrrRRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!

Connie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

From the showers, the girls were oblivious to what was happening until they heard the commotion. Stopping the waters and wrapping themselves up with their towels, they rushed to the entrance to find that the cat was attacking a peeping tom. The intruder managed to throw it off him but with feline grace, it managed to get itself back on its feet just fine. Sighing a breath of relief and looking up, his features paled and contorted instantly.

Ymir: Connie…? You. Are. So. DEAD.

Connie: Uh-oh…

**-++Later in the male’s dorm++-**

The guys were all chatting with each other about daily random stuff until they were interrupted.

*knock knock*

Wonder who it could be (and hopefully it wasn’t Levi but it probably wouldn’t be since he would just barge in and scold them straight in the face), Reiner (who was nearest to the door) went to answer it. Upon opening it and much to the guy’s surprise, the first thing he had to do was to evade to the side because Connie was sent flying straight in and landed in the middle of the room. Everyone was shocked to find his battered senseless condition. Looking back at the door, the girls were frowning with their arms crossed. In Krista’s arms, however, was a certain cat. After a meow, it wriggled out of her grasp and jumped towards Armin.

Armin: Ah! So there’s where you went! I was worried you got lost…

Cat: Nyaa.

Sasha: We have to thank that cat.

Puzzled, he looked at Sasha who spoke.

Sasha: It saved us from that pervert.

The guys looked at their friend and they either crossed their arms or palmed their face. Still, everyone shook their heads in disappointment, clearly showing that they have no part in Connie’s inappropriate act. After a huff, the girls left. The guys would then continue their chatter after dumping Connie on his bed. Armin was just glad to have his furry friend by his side again. It purred with the amount of affection and praise it got from him.

Cat: Meow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Day-2-481858048


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the cat has punished Connie for his attempted voyeurism. What else would entail as time goes by?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

Cat: Mmmmeeeeoooow…

Our feline character let out a long yawn before drifting back to its kitty-nap. However, it seemed that it was struggling to stay awake to pay attention to its surroundings, apparently interested at whatever discussion any of the Survey Corps members were having in the mess hall.

???: Had a nice nap?

Ears popping up, the cat opened its beautiful sparkling eyes to face the source of the sound. It was none other than its responsible caretaker, Armin Arlert. It gave a happy meow in response. The sight of him gave it a huge boost in energy and interest that it popped up on its feet without any signs of fatigue. It then followed him to the table where he usually sat. Its arrival gained the attention of many as it jumped onto the bench to sit next to its caretaker. Oh yeah, did I mention that for one particular person, however, despite his quick recover, was scared silly from the events of the previous day? Yeah, so he was seen cowering away from it in a great deal of distance. Most found his behaviour silly but who the heck cared? It was lunch time.

Cat: Nyaa!

And as expected, Krista came running over.

Krista: Kyaa, hello there little kitty! Our little hero from yesterday night!

It turned towards her direction and let out another meow. The blonde girl couldn’t contain her excitement over it and immediately gave it all the attention that every cat could’ve craved for. She began playing with the cat much to Ymir’s chagrin. Soon enough, the 104th recruit friends circled around the area and chatted among themselves. As usual, Eren and Jean started getting into their “ritual” face-off. And for unknown reasons, the topic was about the cat.

Jean: So you think you’re a cat person? Hah, fat chance titan boy!

Eren: I think the chance is even slimmer for a horse face!

Jean: If I remember correctly, even cats are afraid of titans…

Eren: Titans don't go for anything other than humans and it’s plain obvious that cats and horses aren’t even related…

Reiner: There they go again…

Reiner sighed at the usual scene while his friend, Bertolt just palmed his face. The cat seemed to notice the discord coming from the two guys and an unknown glint flashed before its eyes. The little verbal fight between the two was interrupted when they noticed it coming towards them. They then have an idea.

Jean: Hey, why not we let the cat decide?

Eren: You’re on, horse face!

They then began to work on their attempts to charm the cat to their side, which were, to say the least, cute and a bit funny. Eren tried cooing and Jean attempted at clicking his tongue. They both then competed to doing the best meows which set off laughter from some of their friends because they sounded ridiculous. Yeah, use your imagination… Jean then decided to attract it with some food. Seeing something delectable got the cat to perk up. Halfway walking towards Jean, Eren suddenly produced the same thing but in bigger quantity.

Jean: Hey, don’t copy me!

Eren: I was saving this method for last!

Jean: Yeah right…

The cat shifted its gaze between the two. The moment of it turning its head to face one another was suspenseful. Just who was it going to choose? Will it be Eren? Or will it be Jean? The cat could pretty much hear the audience screaming mentally for it to choose someone already. It took a step forward… The gazes on it intensified… It took more steps… Everyone’s breaths were on hold…  
  
Cat: Meow.

Eren: Hah! I won horse face!

Jean: Grr…

Yes, the cat went its way to Eren, much to his opponent’s dismay. Just as it was rubbing itself around him, it could feel the intense feeling coming from the other. Jean really wanted to hold it in but testosterones wouldn’t allow such a feeble action. A hand curled up into a fist and he was on the go. Just then, someone’s cat-like senses tingled.

Armin: Look out!

Everyone reacted with wide eyes at what was going on. A flying boot in the air and it was heading towards Jean! But nope, his training prompted him to make an evasive manoeuvre and the ammunition missed its mark and hit another target.

Eren: Ack! Nngh…

Mikasa: Ah, Eren! Are you alright?!

By the looks of the brunette, he was alright, except in pain with the fact that a boot flew right into his face. Everybody knew where it came from and they were afraid to face its source. As for those who did, they were paralyzed in fear. She was beautiful if not for the super scary dark look in her eyes.

Jean: (Oh shit… Maybe I should’ve-)

*THUMP!*

Jean: ACK!!

Too late. The boot got its mark this time, much to the satisfaction of Mikasa who hurried by Eren’s side and apologizing to him profusely. The cat merely observed the event and for some reason, there was a hint of satisfaction within its eyes. It then ran its way back to Armin and curled on his lap.

Reiner: In the end, the cat chose Armin.

Bertolt nodded in agreement. It had been two days that the cat got the recruits hurt one way or another. Some began to think that it was in fact a sleeper agent of chaos sent to sow discord with its innocent looks and actions. But only time will tell the truth about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Day-3-482320962


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Eren and Jean got hurt while trying to gain the affection of the cat but it chose Armin in the end. What else would entail as time goes by?
> 
> PS: Connie is still traumatized by the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

Levi: Move it, brats! If you don’t pick up the pace, you’ll be titan shit!

Ah, a random day of training with Levi being the watchful instructor. Dreadful was the word in most people’s minds but hey, that’s what you get for joining the Survey Corps where Humanity’s Strongest is in.

Cat: Rrrreeeeeeeeooooowwwww!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss!!

???: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! NO! SPARE ME!!

Wondering where the commotion was coming from, he turned his head to find that cat was being aggressive at Connie who was elsewhere away from the training ground. With his usual unflappable demeanour, he headed towards their direction. Upon noticing the new presence, the cat ceased its attacks and did its own salute. Connie looked up with even more fear in his eyes. It was obvious who was worse to encounter.

Connie: Eeek! C-Captain, sir!

Levi: Oi, brat. What the fuck are you doing here?

Connie: Err… I… Uh…

Levi: Kitchen duty, one month. Now get your ass at the training ground.

Connie: Y-Yes sir!

No objections and the bald cadet ran straight to join his comrades. Levi then squatted in front of the cat and gave it a pat, which earned a purr of approval from it. He then dismissed himself to return to training. The cat followed him and watched from afar.

Levi: Alright, brats! 5 minutes and straight into combat training! Except for Springer who has yet to complete his laps!

There were sounds of groans of relief from the recruits. Boy, they were glad to have survived that gruelling exercise. If Shadis and Levi weren’t enough, then they don’t know who could be worse. 5 minutes have passed and Levi called them back for combat training. Everyone was paired up randomly to avoid anyone slacking off and being easy targets. Only a few of them were lucky enough to be partnered up with the people they want. Levi then stated that he will be watching from his office before dismissing himself. A few people have noticed the presence of the cat watching them and it was pretty distracting seeing how cute it was. One of the particularly distracted ones was Krista since she couldn’t resist wanting to go stroke its soft fur.

Krista: (So cute and fluffy… No! I must not give into it! It must the Captain’s way of testing us! Why else would he allow that thing be around…?!)

Ymir: Hey Krista, if you don’t eye at your opponent, you’ll be beaten before you know it!

Krista: Ah! Sorry Ymir!

As if upon sensing the discord in the blonde girl’s mind, the cat’s ears perked up. Looking around, it noticed that Reiner was practicing with someone else nearby. And then, that’s when it happened… The same glint flashed in its eyes. It sharpened its eyes before getting up and put its motives into motion.

Cat: Meow.

All actions ceased and all eyes were on the cat. Krista’s guard broke down immediately as she went to greet the creature, barely missing a grapple from Ymir.

Krista: Hi there, little cutie! What are you doing out here? It’s dangerous and you could get hurt!

Cat: Meow.

Kritsta: Kyaaa! So cute!

Seeing their little goddess’ antics was a nice refreshing sight for anyone, especially for a certain big burly guy. Ymir, however, had something else in mind.

Ymir: Krista, unless you want to be stuck doing laundry duty if the Captain finds out, I suggest you stop playing with it and get back to training.

Krista: Oh! O-Of course! You’re right! Alright little kitty, you got to go now. I’ll just put it away so that it won’t get hurt ok?

Ymir: Fine with me, as long as you get back here.

Krista stretched her hands out in order to pick it up however, something made her stop in her tracks. Looking at the cat, its eyes sparkled in the sun… Coupled with its cuteness that transcended the heavens in this titan-infested world… And then, the final trigger was fired upon her innocent soul…

Cat: Nyaa~

Krista: Kh… Gh… Kh…

Ymir: Err… Krista…? Are you-

Krista: I… can’t… RESIST!! KYAA! CUTIE!!

Ymir: H-how…?

At that breaking point, everyone stopped to see Krista hugging the cat in her most loveable manner. While some were immune to the spell of cuteness emitting from the scene, most just couldn’t break their gaze from it. One of Ymir’s eyes was twitching because she couldn’t believe that she would lose to a cat in terms of getting Krista’s attention. Stepping up to the scene, she grabbed the cat out from Krista’s hands and gave it a cold hard glare.

Ymir: Listen buster, I don’t know what you’re pulling but- Hey! Ow!

It was obvious that from the way she was handling that the cat didn’t like it. In response, the cat swipe at her fingers and landed on the ground. It attempted to go to Krista for protection but was quickly stopped by its opponent.

Ymir: Ok, you little bugger! You made me mad!

Krista: Y-Ymir! W-Wait!

Her first attempt to kick it failed as the feline immediately dodged it. Her other attempts were futile as it displayed a surprising amount of agility and awareness. It ended up as a chase all around the training ground. Everyone had to get out of the way to avoid her rare wrath unleashed. The cat was quick but as it was heading for a certain direction, Ymir had a plan.

Ymir: Reiner! Don’t just stand there! Stop the little bugger!

Reiner: Wh-What?! Why me?!

Hell hath no mercy like a woman’s scorn, as the saying went. The burly guy couldn’t really disobey an angry female on the loose so he stepped in as commanded. As expected, the cat stopped in its track and turned around to face with its chaser. Without hesitation, Ymir immediately went for the kick but in the last second, it happened. What was it? The cat jumped, back-flipped and landed on Reiner’s head, prompting him to lower himself due to impact. And in that instant, Ymir’s kick struck his shin pretty hard.

Reiner: What the- OW!

Obviously dissatisfied with the miss, Ymir aimed higher. But the cat was too quick and performed the same action to escape. Reiner, who was aware due to her killing intent, ducked and barely missed her foot. Just when she was about to give another chase, another voice stopped her.

Levi: What the fuck do you think you’re doing?

All eyes were on the Captain who popped up on the scene like a ninja. There were only sounds of gulps and stutters. Since no answer was given…

**-++Later++-**

Ymir: That cat… I swear that if I get the chance, I’ll fucking kill it…

Ymir’s thought was pretty loud that it scared both Krista and Reiner who were near her. They too suffered laundry duty for the month since they were involved.

Krista: S-Sorry Ymir… It was my fault… I guess I wasn’t good at keeping distractions out…

Upon hearing her good friend’s apology, she immediately calmed down and heaved a heavy sigh.

Reiner: Good to see that you’ve calm down, Ymir. Now do I get an apology for you kicking my shin?

Ymir: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Day-4-482713809


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the cat got Ymir to kick Reiner's shin and the two of them (with Krista by accident) were sent to do laundry duty by Captain Levi for supposedly slacking off. What else would entail as time goes by?
> 
> PS: Connie is STILL traumatized by the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

Bertolt: I swear, I’ve never seen Connie so terrified in my life. I mean, titans are one thing but a cat? That thing could spell more trouble than usual.

Reiner: Well, it’s kind of like what they say… Erm… What was it…? Expect the unexpected?

Bertolt: I guess…

It was during a nice sunny afternoon when that conversation happened. There was nothing much going on since it was a day off. But even then, some weren’t so lucky to have been assigned cleaning duties by Captain Clea- I mean, Levi… The two best friends, Reiner and Bertolt, were just spending some time relaxing under a shady tree and enjoying the fresh air from the outdoors. Just what could go wrong?

???: Hey! Reiner! Bertolt!

A voice from afar called them, prompting them from dozing off. Bertolt sat up to look at the source of the voice from which it belonged to their good friend, Armin. In the distance, he could tell that the blonde boy was running towards them and there was a look of worry on his face. His stamina wasn’t up to par with his comrades so he was panting the moment he reached them.

Bertolt: What’s up, Armin? You look like you’ve just ran a hundred laps.

Armin: Guys, have you seen the cat? You know, the cat I was responsible for taking care of?

Bertolt: N-No… Not at all…

Armin: Reiner?

Reiner: Nope, we were out here for the afternoon.

Armin: Oh… Well, if you see it, could you give me a call or bring it to me?

Reiner: Yeah, sure.

Armin: Thanks guys!

With that said, he raced back into HQ. Bertolt looked for a while before settling back down onto the cool grass.

Bertolt: So are we going to help Armin find that cat, Reiner?

Reiner: I don’t know… People are starting to think otherwise about it…

Bertolt: But I think Armin’s doing his best. I mean, a cat is a cat. It’s not like you could tell it to stop its instincts.

Reiner: You do remember that Squad Leader Hange said that it was smarter than average cats?

Bertolt: I know but…

Reiner: You just want to help Armin right?

Bertolt: Y-Yeah… I mean, he looked pretty worried…

A sigh escaped from the burly blonde’s lips. He turned around to let the blood flow within his stiff body.

Reiner: Fine, give me five minutes then we’ll go look for it together.

**-++5 minutes later++-**

Bertolt: So Reiner, where should we start?

Reiner: Well, since we’re outside, we might as well look around to see if it’s around nearby.

Bertolt: Wait, but wouldn’t it have been gone by now?

Reiner: Nah, by the looks of it, that cat is pretty attached to this place and Armin.

Bertolt: I hope you’re right…

And so the two notably towering recruits started their search for the cat in the outdoors. The first checked the stables since it was nearest to them. Looking through the spaces that housed their steeds, they only find Connie and Jean doing stable duty.

Reiner: Hey guys.

Jean: Oh? Hey Reiner, what’s up?

Reiner: Armin’s looking for the cat-

Connie: EEEK!! I’M NOT HERE! I’M NOT HERE!!

The two widened their eyes over at Connie’s alarming behaviour. He was now seen hiding in a haystack, quivering in genuine fear. Jean let out a sigh.

Jean: Connie, get your ass out here.

Connie: No, I’m not going to! What if it’s out here?!

Jean: No, it’s not here. They’re just looking for it and we were in here the whole time and we never seen it once, remember?

Connie: Oh… Right…

Thankfully, that managed to get the bald guy out.

Bertolt: W-Well, that was… something…

Reiner: I know right? Who would’ve thought that the ca-

Connie: EEK!

And he went back hiding again. Jean palmed his face at his friend’s ridiculousness before rolling his eyes at Reiner’s direction.

Reiner: Ehehe… Oops… But seriously, who would’ve thought that the c-

Bertolt: Err… Reiner? You best not…

Reiner: Oh right… I mean… Urgh… Never mind…

Reiner scratched his head at the awkwardness of how he couldn’t say a normal word like... normally. Jean let out another sigh as he raked some hay.

Jean: Yeah, I know what you’re thinking. He finds it way more terrifying than titans now.

Reiner: I’m not surprised considering what happened a few days ago…

Jean: Well, if you’re looking for it, I checked everywhere before doing my job here because of him. Not a single sign of it.

Reiner: Oh ok, thanks.

**-++++-**

Minutes later, they decided to check the training grounds. Since it was a day off, there wasn’t anyone there so it was a lot easier to look for it without getting kicked in the shin again.

Reiner: Seen anything, Bertl?

Bertolt: Nope! How about your side?

Reiner: Nothing!

They believed that they’ve been looking for over an hour as the outdoor grounds were huge. With nothing to report to their friend, they started walking back, defeated.

Cat: Meow!

Stopping in their tracks, they focused to listen again.

Cat: Meow!

A silent realization between the two and thanking Lady Luck under their breath, they ran straight towards the source. There, up on a tree, they found the cat. Upon nearing their target, it noticed them and continued to meow and not come down at all.

Reiner: Great, it’s stuck up on a tree and it doesn’t want to come down.

Bertolt: Maybe we could lure it down with food?

Reiner: Nice try but I doubt it’s that stupid enough to blindly jump off somewhere dangerous to follow food.

Bertolt: Hmm…

The two decided to rack their brains together to safely get the cat down. If it turned up dead, the guilt would haunt them for a very good long time. Bertolt cringed at such a thought but was brought back to reality when Reiner snapped his fingers loudly.

Reiner: I got it!

Bertolt: You mean you found a way to get the cat down in one piece without chopping down the tree…?!

Reiner: Well duh! Wait… Were you thinking of chopping the tree down…?

Bertolt: N-N-Never mind! Anyway, what’s your plan?

Reiner: I’ll climb up and try to get it from there. If not, my actions may give it the push to jump. And that’s where you come in! You stand at one place and try to catch the cat. You’re taller than me so you’re a safer bet that it doesn’t get hurt.

Bertolt: Well… I-I guess it could work…

Reiner: Alright, let’s do this!

And Operation Rescue the Kitty commenced! Reiner may be bulky but he showed no trouble climbing up a tree. Soon, he reached towards the branch where the cat was stuck at. As he stabilized himself on another branch, he suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. Had this happen before? He questioned himself before realizing that his friend was calling him from below.

Bertolt: Hey Reiner! You alright up there?!

Reiner: Yeah! I’m fine! Just need to stabilize myself! I’m going to do it now! You ready?!

Bertolt: Ready when you are!

Reiner stretched out his hand and tried beckoning the cat to come over to him. Afraid, the cat hissed and tried to take a swipe at him to which he quickly retracted his hand to avoid the claws. He tried again after lowering his body to make him look smaller. After all, all animals are instinctively afraid of something bigger than them. Unfortunately, it didn’t work and scared the poor thing to jump off.

Reiner: Bertl! Catch the cat!

Right on cue, Bertolt quickly readied himself to catch the falling feline. But something struck his mind…

Bertolt: Wait… Why does this feel famili- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! MY FAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEE!!

**-++Later during dinner time++-**

Armin: Thanks, guys! Where did you find it?

Reiner: No problem. We found it outside.

Armin: Oh. Erm… Bertolt, what happened to your face…?

The poor guy was silently cringing. In the end, his friend had to fill in.

Reiner: Long story short. Injuries from above…

Armin: Erm… Ok…?

As soon as they sat down for their dinner, the cat went up to Bertolt, who went nervous all over, and rubbed itself against his chest.

Armin: Oh hey, looks like it likes you, Bertolt.

Reiner: Maybe it’s its way of thanking you for getting it?

Bertolt: I-I just hope th-that it doesn’t make me its scratching p-post…

Reiner burst out in laughter over his friend’s remark before going back to his meal. The cat went back to Armin’s side and curled into his lap. As it slowly closed its eyes, a familiar glint flashed in its eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Day-5-483102036


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Reiner and Bertolt had to help Armin look for the cat and found it stuck on the tree. Operation Rescue the Kitty was a success but unfortunately, Bertolt ended up a face full of claws. What else would entail as time goes by?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

This story started in HQ where we can hear that someone seemed to be humming a random tune. Squad Leader Hange Zoe, everyone’s favourite eccentric was in her usual chipper self. Skipping along the corridor and climbing up the stairs, she reached her destination. What she didn’t know was that she was followed. Knocking the door in a random beat in her mind, a deep voice sounded from within the room asked of the outsider’s identity. Knowing Hange, the matter wasn't serious enough for her to even bother and just went in.

Hange: Coooommaaaaaaandeeeeeeeeeeer~!

Erwin: If it’s idle chat you want, there’s a mess hall with plenty of people there, Hange…

Hange: Aww, you’re no fun!

Erwin: What about Mike?

Hange: He turned me down. And don’t even start with shorty, he’s a mind-reader.

Erwin: Then that’s too bad then.

Hange: Dang it…

Just as she turned, she noticed something by the door that made her eyes perked up.

Hange: Hey Commander, did you know that you have a visitor?

Erwin: What? I wasn’t informed by that. Well, state your name and business then.

He was looking at outside through the window when he said that. He may not have eyes behind his back but he could certainly hear something was recently put onto his table.

Cat: Meow.

Erwin’s eyes immediately shot open and he quickly turned to his back to find that the cat has made its way into his office and was currently on his desk. Hange was just smiling all the way.

Cat: Meow.

Hange: What’s that, kitty? You want to be with the commander for the moment? Ok, why not?

Erwin: H-Hey wait-!

Hange: I’ll just go to the mess hall now. Have fun, you two. See you later!

And the door closed, leaving Erwin stuck with cat-sitting.

Erwin: (Since when did I say that I agree to cat-sitting…? Oh well… It’s child’s play anyway.)

Heaving out a sigh, he neutrally looked at the cat for a while which responded by looking back. It was a beautiful cat, he admitted. Thinking to amuse himself away from the stress of paperwork for a while, he decided to interact with the cat.

Erwin: I’ve heard from Levi that you can actually do a salute. Will you do it for me?

Cat: Meow.

It understood him and proceeded to do its best salute. He let out a hum of interest. He then decided to ask it to do some more tricks like a back-flip and whatnot. To his amazement, it managed to do all that.

Erwin: Huh, so Hange was right. You really are smarter than an average cat.

Cat: Purr nyaa!

Erwin: I take you’re saying thank you. If so, you’re welcome. Now if you would excuse me, I need to do my paperwork so if you could just be off my desk for the moment…

And the cat obediently got off his desk and went straight for the couch that was nearby to fall asleep. A cat sleeps for an average of 13 to 14 hours a day. He could do all sorts of things in such a huge time limit so really, what could go wrong? The only sounds that could be heard are the constant scratching of his quill on the parchment and the occasional footsteps and chatter from outside his office. Erwin was unsure of how much time has passed while he was working. Upon moving himself from his chair, the cat awakened. Immediately noticing its movements, he quickly spoke to it.

Erwin: Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to disturb your nap.

After letting out a yawn, it eyed at the commander and meowed. Erwin did about some stretching to soothe his stiff muscles. The cat did its own stretching before jumping down from the sofa and approached him. He didn’t know what it want so he just let it rubbed around his boots anyway. It decided to roam around the room when he went out for tea time.

**-++A meal called Time Skip brought to you by Chef Levi from the kitchen++-**

Erwin came back to find that the cat was sitting by the window sill while looking out. The noise he made from the door informed it of his return. Turning its head, it greeted him with a meow.

Cat: Meow.

Erwin: Hmm? You missed me?

Stroking the cat gently, it purred with approval. He went straight back to his paperwork while the cat moved to sit on the empty spot (that was conveniently there) at the corner of his desk. As he continued to scribble words onto the parchment, he suddenly felt… uncomfortable. Pausing at a sentence, he looked up to see that the cat was looking back at him. After shrugging, he continued. It hadn’t hit an hour when he felt the same uncomfortable feeling again, but it was worse. Looking back up, the cat was still looking at him. Staring straight into its eyes with his icy blues, he could sense a predatory feeling from it, like as if it was planning to stalk him from then on before striking.

Erwin: (I know curiosity kills the cat but this particular cat’s curiosity is killing me)

Feeling a little stressed, he decided that perhaps a shower would be a good idea. Moving away from his desk and into his private area, he only realized that the cat has followed him in, apparently curious.

Erwin: (If it was any normal cat, I would’ve easily brushed it off but this takes the cake…)

Cat: Meow.

Erwin: Now now, I need to go have a shower. Why don’t you go play around in the office?

Cat: Meow.

Nope, it stayed and just kept looking at him. Erwin furrowed his golden bushes in discomfort. Heaving a sigh, he proceeded to undress himself. Every now and then as he slowly moved with the creases on his clothing, he would take a glance behind him. As he thought, the cat was still watching…

Erwin: (Come on, it’s just a top. Topless guys are normal… unless they somehow have breasts…

**_(Say what now…?!)_ **

With considerable mental effort, he finally rid his top. And now came the hard part…

Erwin: (Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit… Why…?)

Yes, you readers are right. The cat was still watching… And another staring contest initiated… Ice blues vs feline slits… Who would win?

…

…

……………

……………

…………………………………

…………………………………

Erwin: (Come on now, it’s not THAT hard to not bother about it right…?)

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Erwin: (It’s just a cat… It’s just a cat… It’s just a cat…)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................

Erwin: O-Ok, you win! J-Just let me do my business in peace!

Cat: Meow.

Erwin: Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy…?!

**-++Mess hall++-**

It was during dinner time that the commander appeared to have his meal. The moment he sat down, Hange immediately popped a question.

Hange: So Erwin, how was the cat?

Nothing but silence. He never wanted to talk about it again ever since it was engraved into his mind… Those eyes that pierced into his very soul…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Day-6-483496239


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the cat broke Erwin. Enough said. What else would entail as time goes by?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

*clop clop clop*

Those were the sounds of boots treading through the corridor on one fine day. Armin was in a particularly good mood because he finally had the free time to go to the library as he has wished. Obediently following him was his furry companion, the cat, found by him almost a week ago in the mess hall. It has been true that on occasions, the cat left his side to do its own business but misfortune befell on a selected few each day. As you readers remembered, Commander Erwin Smith has fallen to such misfortune yesterday. And that was enough to prompt the majority of the Survey Corps members to think otherwise about it. But Armin was confident that it was just a coincidence that things happen… Or was it…?

Something made him stop in his tracks to which the cat only realized after a second. Looking up, it saw that its caretaker was saluting to someone. Turning its head, it quickly did the same thing.

Armin: C-Captain, sir!

Levi: Armin, there’s something that needs to be done.

Armin: I-Is it about the c-cat, sir…?

Levi: Get rid of it.

Armin: Wh-What…?!

Levi: Whatever happened, Eyebrows have declined to talk about it. And so to prevent anymore mishaps, get rid of it. Now, get to it before I do so.

Without anymore words to say, Levi dismissed Armin and walked away. The poor blonde looked pretty distraught of having to part with his feline friend without being able to be with it for a full week. He squatted down to it.

Armin: I… I hate to say this but… You need to go…

Cat: Meow…

Armin: I know… I wish you didn’t have to leave as well but… Things have been happening to everyone and they’re convinced that it was you that made it happen…

Cat: Meow meow…

Armin: Look, all I just have to do is to lead you out. I’m sure that you can find your way around right?

Cat: Meow…

No more words (and meows) were exchanged as he sadly picked up the cat into his arms. It gave no resistance despite its soft protest. If it truly cared for its caretaker, this was probably for the best for his well-being. He felt the same thing for the cat. If he wanted it to survive from the anger of humans, this was probably for the best for its safety. A few minutes after navigating around the castle, Armin finally reached the entrance. Slowly, gently and even hesitantly, he laid the creature down onto the ground. Once again, the sorrowful look in his eyes threatened him to change his mind but he was truly afraid of what the Captain might do to him. Standing up, he gave it one last look of apology before closing the doors on it. The moment he left, the cat sharpened its eyes. This won’t do for it…

**-++++-**

It was just one of those rare peaceful nights and Levi was working his ass off on paperwork. Seriously, why did it have to be so much paperwork? Having only noticed that it was well into the late night, he stopped and put his quill into the ink bottle. Sure, he may be Captain but that didn’t mean that he can skip a deadline, which was due tomorrow. Seeing that he has to work overtime, he decided to go down to the kitchen to concoct his only remedy, tea. When he came back up with a tea set on a tray, as he opened the door, he suddenly felt a slight of wind by his boots. Halting dead in his tracks with eagle eyes, he scanned his office to see what invaded his room. Slowly moving to his desk, it was hard to act with the tray on his hand. The moment he finally laid it down, he went into search mode. Unfortunately for him, nothing turned up and he was forced to go back to his paperwork.

An hour or two later, fatigue forced him to stop and go to sleep. Despite his urge to clean his mess, he would have to do so on the next day. Covering himself with the blanket before plopping back onto his chair, he finally let sleep took him over. What he didn’t know was that the invader had been hiding right under his nose, literally. From under his bed, a pair of glowing eyes emerged from the darkness.

**-++Next day++-**

The chirping of birds was his alarm. Groggily opening his eyes, the morning sun rays flooded his vision to greet him. He immediately shut his eyes at the blinding sight and rubbed his temple for a bit before getting off from his chair. However, he was in for a rude awakening. Feet stepping onto the floor, he felt something weird. His eyes shot open to find that his room was in a most nightmarish state. The whole place, everything in his room, was filled to the corners with…

...

...

...

Cat hair.

And there were two people in his mind… Mentally choosing his first choice, the Survey Corps would soon experience one of his rare episodes of murderous rage against filth in the name of all things clean.

Levi: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Day-7-483685743


	8. Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the cat made the worst move ever against Levi... What would entail in this final day?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

Directly continuing from the previous d-

Levi: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

-day… You will remember that I specifically said that “the Survey Corps would soon experience one of his rare episodes of murderous rage against filth in the name of all things clean.” Well, today is the day.

**-++Random corridor++-**

Following the early morning outburst, everyone felt its effects. Those who were sleeping were immediately jolted awake. Everyone had to hold onto something to stabilize themselves.

Jean: Whoa! Did you feel that earthquake?!

Connie: Y-Yeah, that was terrifying…!

Eren: Is that screaming person who I think it is…?

Jean: Ugh… I hate to say it but… Yes, it is that ONE person…

**-++Hange’s lab++-**

*BANG!*

The door flung open and it scared the crap out of the owner.

Hange: Ack! Oh, Levi! You almost made me spill some chemicals!

Levi: Did YOU bring that kitty back into headquarters after I ordered its eviction yesterday?!

Hange: What???

Levi: Don’t play dumb with me!

Hange: Whoa! Levi! Chill! I haven’t seen any cat around! I’ve been in my lab all day yesterday!

Silence pervaded as he sharpened his eyes against his prey. Even Hange had the right to be all afraid at Levi’s temper once erupted. His steel greys locked the squad leader’s browns in a grip so tight that even she could feel herself slowly asphyxiating but it wasn’t enough to cause the same level when she did it to Oluo. Luck shone upon her as he finally looked away and exited the lab. It was a miracle that she survived the non-confrontational ordeal. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, her assistant immediately came to her side.

Moblit: Squad Leader! Are you alright?!

Hange: Yeah… I’m fine…

Moblit: Wh-What was that all about…?

Hange: Whookay! Back to research! Now where was I?

Moblit: Are you ignoring my question…?!

**-++++-**

Due to Levi’s outburst, he ordered everyone to go look for the cat and make sure that it stayed out of the castle or he would go kill it himself. Armin almost died from his glare but seeing that he was telling truth from his eyes, he warned the blonde to do the same before dismissing himself to initiate "Operation Levi" to his room. The poor boy has never been so scared for his life from a fellow human being that he immediately developed some form of fever and had to rest in his bed for the day. With an arm over his eyes to shield them from the painfully blinding afternoon sun, he started thinking to himself.

Armin: (Man… Maybe that cat really was worth more trouble than it looks…)

Cat: Meow…

Armin: (Wait, what was that?)

Cat: Meow…

Armin: (Am I hearing things?)

Cat: Meow…

Armin: (No shit! That was real!)

He immediately shot himself up to look for the cat. It sounded close by so the first place he checked was under his bed. Lo and behold! He was right! He would recognize its beautiful sparkling eyes anywhere. Part of him felt like he was going to die if Levi found out that the cat has returned, but another part of him felt happy to see his old friend safe and sound. The cat came out after beckoned and immediately went to rub against his chest. It meowed for him but there was a hint of worry in it.

Armin: I… I thought I made you go out…

Cat: Meow…

Armin: I… I’m fine… Just having a headache now.

Cat: Meow…

The cat went to somewhere in the room and sat next to an empty cup. It meowed to get Armin’s attention. He was puzzled at first but then realized that it was telling him to go and get some water to drink. And he did just that. Feeling a little better from rehydration, he sat on his bedside to take things easy. The cat then tried to pull his blanket over him but failed due to his position.

Armin: It’s ok. I’m feeling fine now.

Cat: Meow!

It protested by jumping into his chest. The sudden action caught him off guard that ended lying in his bed. Before he could get up, it quickly brought his blanket over him and sat on him. He smiled and chuckled at it, knowing that the cat was really trying to make him get better.

Armin: Haha, ok. You win. I’ll stay in bed.

Cat: Meow!

Armin: Why don’t you sleep with me under the blankets? It’s warmer that way. Also, if anybody comes in, at least they wouldn’t be able to see you and throw you out.

Cat: Nyaa.

It immediately complied with his suggestion and snuggled under. At least he knew that it was comfortable since it fell asleep straight away.

**-++One hour later++-**

A yawn escaped from Armin’s lips as he got up to stretch himself. Looking out at the sky, he knew that it was nearing dinner time since it was painted with the colours of dusk. Upon remembering what happened earlier, he quickly looked around the room and was relieved to know that nobody else was present. Lifting the blanket, he smiled to see that the cat woke up from his movements.

Cat: Nyaa…

Armin: Had a nice nap?

Cat: Meow.

Armin: That’s good to hear. Do you want some grooming?

Cat: Nyaa!

He didn’t care about whether he’ll get in trouble anymore as long as he gets to be happy for the moment. Armin was surprisingly skilled at what he was doing. He probably got the knowledge from a book somewhere because he knew exactly how to comb its fur and where its favourite massage spots were. It purred in affection and approval of his care. But suddenly, the fur on its body perked up. The cat responded to it by running towards the closed door and helplessly scratched at the bottom. It even meowed anxiously, begging for it to be opened. He found this behaviour odd and alarming.

Cat: Meow! Meow meow! Meow!

Armin: Hey, what’s wrong? Do you need to go to the bathroom?

The moment he opened the door, it bolted out with lightning speed. Afraid that someone may find it, he ran and was hot on its trail. Thankfully there was no one around the corridors and thus, fewer obstacles for him to dodge. He managed to catch up to it and found it jumping around at what seemed to be the door to the female’s room. Another fear struck him as he remembered how Connie was traumatized due to his inappropriate act. If anybody was in there, he didn’t want anyone, especially any female, to look upon him the wrong way.

Pressing his ears closely to the door, there were no voices to be heard from the inside and considered the coast was clear. He opened the door and let the cat ran in. He didn’t understand what the cat was meowing so frantically about but his question was soon answered. An alien glow started surrounding the cat’s body. It convulsed a bit before the transformation started taking place. Most of its body parts started getting bigger and longer. Fur was completely shed except for the portion on the head and its ears and tail shrunk, the latter to non-existence.

Armin was in shock and awe upon the result. There was a girl, nude, in front of him. Upon bringing up her face, he instantly recognized the [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes you possessed. You were blushing as your arms were covering your privates. Upon realizing the situation, he immediately blushed and turned around.

Armin: Waack! [F/n]! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!

You: It’s ok, Armin! Just stay like that for a while and close the door!

He obeyed you immediately and locked the door for extra precaution. His eyes were still wide and his face still hot and red. He couldn’t believe what he just saw. All this time, the cat was you, who was missing for the whole week. What’s more was that he even let you sleep beside him in bed for all the nights (and this afternoon) he was taking care of you. But the thought of having seen you naked completely clouded his senses that he failed to hear you calling out to him.

You: Err… Armin?

Armin: …

You: Armin!

Armin: Ah! Wha?!

You: You can turn around now.

Unsure of whether you were teasing him, he hesitantly turned. To his relief, you were fully clothed and smiling to him. Ah, that smile of yours. He was sure that everyone missed it. He expected everyone to swarm around you with questions of your absence but he didn’t expect what you were about to do to him. Walking up to him, you gave him a peck on his cheek and whispered into his ear.

You: Thanks for taking care of me.

Unlocking the door, you stepped out into the corridor. Boy, did it felt good to be human again! You looked back at Armin and giggled to find him completely red with embarrassment.

You: Armin, if you stay in there, the girls are going to think you’re a pervert.

Armin: Ah! Err… R-Right…

You: You go down first. I need to go report to the Commander.

Armin: Ok.

You two then parted ways. As Armin made his way downwards, he mentally swore to himself to keep this whole thing a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Final-Day-483959212


	9. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, it was revealed that YOU were the kitty all along! Read on for your ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...

**-++Mess hall++-**

It was a sort of an exciting dinner time in the mess hall as everyone embraced your presence ever since you were missing. You had to make up an excuse that involved Hange in it and nobody suspected a thing. However, the peaceful atmosphere was suddenly interrupted when a certain man barged in through the entrance, evidently still on his murderous rage for justice against filth.

Levi: Where is it?!

His voice was dangerous and everyone froze in their seats. He scanned the environment and with his eagle eyes, he found his target and swooped right towards it. Poor Armin was so deathly afraid that he almost looked like rigor mortis had occurred.

Levi: Where is it…?

Armin: W-W-What do you mean, s-s-s-sir…?

Levi: The cat.

Armin: O-Oh, that… W-Well… Th-The moment I heard that it came back in and caused more trouble, I-I-I immediately got rid of it, sir…!

A pregnant silence pervaded. Steel greys locked onto wide staggering blues. The atmosphere was choking with tension. There was no room for anyone to take another breath.

???: I-I-It’s true, sir…

Another voice broke the silence. Levi shifted his gaze towards the owner, the cat’s caretaker’s best friend, Eren.

Eren: I haven’t seen it ever since your outburst, sir…

The rest of the group nodded intently, except you. Noticing the odd one out, he immediately locked onto you.

Levi: [F/n] [l/n], where have you been for the past week?

You: L-long story short, sir… Squad Leader Hange sent me out to gather herbs for medicine… A-A-And then I got myself in a bit of tight spot, thus my late return…

He sharpened his gaze in an attempt to find the faults of your statement. He was an expert at it but luck was on your side.

Armin: I-It’s true, sir…! The last we saw [f/n] was before she was called in by Squad Leader Hange for something…

Another silence before the storm.

Levi: Oi, shitty glasses. Is this true?

Everyone was shocked and amazed that he knew that Hange just came in. Her face showed signs that she has heard the conversation. She was about to rebut until she met your death glare. She was used to Captain Levi’s but not yours. And considering what you did to her that day… Yeah, go figure…

Hange: Yep. She has already reported to Erwin about it.

Levi: Next time you go send someone doing your dirty work, at least send a pair of them. The last thing we need is for that one person you sent died along the way.

And then he walked out. With him gone, everyone went back to normal but with the side effects of fear and heavy breathing. Armin, again, was in the worst position. You patted his back gently to comfort him before getting off from your seat. You motioned to Sasha that she could have your food seeing that whatever happened made her impulsively hungrier.

Sasha: Hey [f/n], where are you going?

You: Room. Got to change something from my bed.

Nobody questioned your motives, even though what you said was not true. After making sure that absolutely nobody was around, you closed the door behind you and went to your bed. Reaching your hand under your pillow, you pulled out a hand-sized book with a pencil (I believe it should be charcoal considering how it was depicted). Flipping the pages until you found an empty one, you readied your tool, sported a grin and let out an evil chuckle.

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, as my time as a cat, I dare say that it was thrilling being the villain for the moment. But alas, this villain has a heart. But still, I managed to exact revenge against those who pained me, superiors are no exception._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Ending-483960272


	10. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bonus chapter for the 3rd episode of Hange Experiment Series which is like some sort of behind-the-scenes or after-production moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note... See if you can spot the reference. ;)

Doppel: Hello everyone, welcome back to Hange’s Experiments Series bonus section! This marks the completion of the third episode!

Hange: Yay! So Doppel, anything to talk about for this section?

Doppel: Nothing much really… But I heard that Dimens had to be replaced in the last bonus section?

Hange: Oh yeah, she was. Wait, you didn’t know?

Doppel: Embarrassingly, I passed out from the pain… So who replaced her?

Hange: It was someone by the name of “Hilda”. It was only for a short while.

Doppel: Oh, so she finally appears eh? I see, I see…

Hange: I got to hand it to you on something.

Doppel: Hmm?

Hange: You really got everyone all fooled, except me, of course.

Doppel: Oh, you mean the fact that reader is the cat? Yeah, our readers already knew. It was dead obvious.

Guys (except Erwin, Levi and Armin): Wait… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Armin: …

Levi: Tch…

Jean: So that means…

Eren: All this time…

Reiner: We were victims…?

Doppel: *suddenly pops in an empty seat near the cast* In a way, I guess.

Guys (except Erwin and Levi): Aaaaaaaaah!

Eren: W-Wait a minute! Weren’t you over there?! But now you’re over here! H-How…?

Doppel: SDT. No, not STD. If anyone said something about that… *looks at Hange* Especially YOU… *faces cast* I’ll give them a good roundhouse kick.

Armin: “SDT”?

Doppel: SDT, Short Distance Teleportation. Only works within one dimension at five kilometers max. Now, what were you guys going to ask?

Jean: So after all this time, the cat was a missing person who decided to take revenge on us for whatever happened in two episodes back?

Doppel: Bingo! *teleports* That’s the gist of it. And of course, the first had to be Hange.

Hange: Kuu… So mean…

Doppel: Well, this is YOUR experiment.

Hange: Whatever…

Jean: *raises hand* I got one more question!

Doppel: Yes?

Jean: How is it that the reader can take revenge on all of us when all of those times were of separate choices?

Doppel: …………………………………………………… Don’t ask…

Hange: Must be a complicated process that involves merging parallel time with inter-dimensional stuff right?

Doppel: …………………………………………………… Yeeeeeaaaaah… I think…?

Hange: Does that mean you don’t know?

Doppel: Of course not!

Hange: What about Dimens?

Doppel: I doubt it…

Hange: Anyway, moving on! Err… There isn’t much to talk about right…?

Doppel: Not really… After all, every bonus section is pretty impromptu.

Hange: Dang, this is going to be boring…

Doppel: I know right…? Oh, I just remembered something! Say, what happened to Connie? Is he still ailurophobic?

Hange: Ailurophobic…?

Doppel: This. *mimics a cat paw*

Hange: Oh yeah… Come to think of it, I remembered those people telling me that he was behaving rather strangely back there.

Doppel: Want to check?

Hange: Why not? Hey guys, could you test it for us?!

Eren: Eh, why not? Hey, Connie.

Connie: What?

Eren: There’s a cat by your leg.

Connie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!

Doppel: *shakes head* Nope, still not cured.

Hange: Oh, don’t worry. A few more therapy sessions should do the trick!

Doppel: Did by any chance it involves tying a bunch of fresh fishes or meat onto him and throwing him into a pit full of hungry cats…?

Hange: Hmm, great idea! That might work way faster!

Doppel: NO, NO! Don’t do that! That’ll make things worse…

Hange: I think I’m going to test it right now! *leaves immediately*

Doppel: No, wait! Oh crap… Well folks, this is an emergency so we have this end this right now. So we’ll see you in the next bonus section! *chases after Hange* Hoi! Come back here! Moblit, go and catch your crazy superior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Bonus-484697616

**Author's Note:**

> Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-3-Return-of-the-Kitty-Day-1-481694698


End file.
